Don Kichot z La Manchy/K6/02
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy Który opisuje, przygodę zakochanego pasterza i wiele innych rzeczy. Ujechawszy kawałek drogi od domu Don Diega, Don Kichot spotkał czterech ludzi na osłach, z których dwóch zdawało się studentami, a dwóch innych wieśniakami. Jeden z dwóch pierwszych miał przy sobie tłumoczek z ubraniem zapewne, a drugi przed sobą dwa florety i parę kamaszy; wieśniacy zaś wieźli do wsi żywność, którą widocznie zakupili w mieście. Ludzie ci, również jak i wszyscy, co pierwszy raz widzieli Don Kichota, zdumieli się na widok tej dziwacznej figury i niecierpliwie dowiedzieć się pragnęli, co on jest za jeden. Rycerz ich pozdrowił, a dowiedziawszy się, że jadą w te same strony, oświadczył im, że byłoby mu bardzo przyjemnie razem podróżować i prosił przy tym, aby zwolnili nieco kroku, gdyż koń jego nie mógł za osłami wydążyć. Opowiedział im pokrótce, że jest rycerzem błędnym, że po całym świecie szuka przygód, że w kraju swoim nazywał się Don Kichotem z Manchy, a od niedawna przezwał się Rycerzem Lwim. Chłopi słuchali tego wszystkiego, jak niemieckiego kazania, ale studenci, rozumiejąc więcej, poznali, że pan rycerz ma ćwieczka w głowie; mimo to nie przestali mu świadczyć uszanowania i czci, może dla wieku jego i postawy dumnej a skromnej. — Mości rycerzu — odezwał się jeden z nich — jeżeli nie masz w swej podróży celu stałego, zechciej jechać z nami na wesele, któremu równego we wspaniałości zapewne nigdy nie widziała Mancha. — A cóż to, czy książę jaki się żeni, że takiego wesela się spodziewacie? — Bynajmniej — odpowiedział student — jest to wesele najbogatszego w całej okolicy wieśniaka i wieśniaczki, pięknej jak mało; odbędzie się we wsi, gdzie mieszka narzeczona, którą zowią piękną Kiterią. Pan młody nazywa się Gamasz, bogaty, ma lat około dwudziestu dwóch, ona zaś najwyżej osiemnaście. Słowem, pasują do siebie jak ulał, chociaż powiadają, że ród Kiterii jest daleko starszy od rodu Gamasza, ale kto by tam na to uważał, pieniądze wszystkiemu poradzą. Gamasz jest chłopak dzielny i hojny, chce mieć wesele sute i całą łąkę, na której odprawiać się będzie, postanowił pokryć szałasem, ażeby słońce nie dochodziło. Będą tam wszystkie zabawy, będą grać w balona, biegać do mety, tańczyć z kastanietami i bębnami, bo w tej wsi są doskonali tancerze. Będzie ochoty po uszy, ale najdziwniejsze rzeczy to pewno będzie wyrabiał Bazyli. — Cóż to za Bazyli? — zapytał Don Kichot. — Bazyli — odpowiedział student — jest to pasterz z tej samej wsi, co Kiteria, sąsiadujący z jej ojcem. Kochali się od małego, a jak podrośli, ojciec Kiterii dał mu małą odprawę, bo nie był dość bogaty i postanowił wydać córkę za Gamasza, który jest daleko majętniejszy, ale zresztą ani się umywał do tamtego, bo Bazyli to najpiękniejszy i najdowcipniejszy chłopak z całej okolicy. Przesadza''przesadzać'' — tu: przewyższać. wszystkich w gonitwach, w szermierkach, w rzucaniu do celu i wszelkich innych zabawach; gra cudownie na gitarze, śpiewa i tańczy tak samo, a bronią robi jak pierwszy fechtmistrz. — Gdyby ten jeden tylko posiadał przymiot — rzecze Don Kichot — już byłby godzien zostać mężem nie tylko pięknej Kiterii, ale nawet królowej Ginewry, pomimo gniewu Lancelota i wszystkich, co by mu się sprzeciwiali. — Jakem poczciw, i ja jestem tego zdania — odezwie się Sancho, który dotąd nic nie mówił — i moja żona jest tego zdania, ażeby równy brał sobie równą, bo to przysłowie mówi: wilk z wilczycą, kozioł z koźlicą, to się ma znaczyć, że mój przyjaciel Bazyli, bo go już kocham, ożeni się z piękną Kiterią. Niech im Bóg błogosławi w najdłuższe lata, a gniew swój spuści na tych, co kochankom żenić się wzbraniają! — Gdyby tylko ci, co się kochają, mieli się żenić — rzecze Don Kichot — to w cóż by poszła władza i powaga ojców? Dziwne by to było, gdyby dzieci według swego widzimisię małżonków sobie wybierały; nieraz by wtedy córka szła za sługę ojca, albo za pierwszego lepszego oszusta i łotrzyka, co by jej wpadł w oko, bo miłość łatwo zaślepia i nie zostawia człowiekowi dosyć rozumu na wybór rozsądny. A rozumiesz przecież, mój poczciwy Sancho, że w żadnej przygodzie życia rozum nie jest tyle potrzebny, jak kiedy idzie o małżeństwo, bo żona to nie towar, który zbyć można kiedy się podoba, to towarzyszka całego życia, wspólniczka całej doli, cząsteczka nierozłącznie związana z całą istotą żywota, węzeł gordyjski, którego nic nie rozetnie, chyba dopiero nóż twardy Parki. Powiedziałbym ci, moje dziecko, więcej w tym przedmiocie, ale pan licencjat pewno ma nam więcej jeszcze co do powiedzenia o Bazylim. — Tyle tylko mogę jeszcze powiedzieć w tym względzie — odezwie się bakałarz (używając wyrażenia grzecznego, jak Don Kichot) — że Bazyli, jak tylko się dowiedział, że Kiteria idzie za Gamasza, wpadł w tak wielką melancholię, że prawie zupełnie rozum postradał. Od tego czasu nie śmieje się nigdy, mówi od rzeczy, ani je, ani pije, tylko same owoce i wodę czystą, a jeżeli zaśnie, co bardzo rzadko się zdarza, to zawsze pod gołym niebem, wśród pól, na twardej ziemi, jak zwierz dziki. Często wznosi oczy do nieba, a potem w ziemię je wlepia tak nieruchomo, jak gdyby był z kamienia. Koniec końców, biedny chłopak w tak strasznym jest stanie, że wszyscy, co go znamy, pewni prawie jesteśmy, że padnie trupem na miejscu, gdy Kiteria odda rękę Gamaszowi. — Bóg tego nie dopuści — odezwie się Sancho — bo gdy złe jakie dopuszcza, to zaraz daje i ulżenie na utrapienie. Któż wie, co się jeszcze stać może? Zaprawdę, nikt nie zgadnie, co przypadnie. Niemało jeszcze godzin mamy od dziś do jutra, sporo wody upłynie, a dość jednej chwili na obalenie domu, który lat wiele budowano komu. Ileż to razy i deszcz pada i słońce świeci razem? Dziś legniesz na noc zdrowy, a jutro trup z ciebie gotowy. I któż się pochwali, że choć jeden gwoździk wbił w koło fortuny? jak się znajdzie, dam kruka białego. Między kobiece tak a nie nie podjąłbyś się wścibić koniuszczka igły najcieńszej. Na koniec niechże mi kto poradzi, ażeby się Kiteria całym sercem w Bazylim zakochała. Dam mu cały worek błogosławieństwa, bo to słyszałem ja nieraz, że miłość patrzy przez takie okulary, co miedź na złoto, a orzechy na perły zamieniają. — Gdzieżeś ty się zapędził, Sancho — przerwie mu Don Kichot — przeklęcie długi masz ozór; jak zaczniesz klepać jedne za drugimi te przysłowia i gadki, to by cię już i papież nie wstrzymał, a bodaj cię już raz wyklął; powiedzże mi, ośle, co to jest koło fortuny i te inne rzeczy, coś je tu ponabijał, że koniecznie wyrywasz się o nich ze swoim zdaniem? — Gdyby mnie nie rozumiano, wielmożny panie, nic by nie było dziwnego, ażebym wtedy uchodził za głupca, ale mniejsza o to, Pan Bóg mnie rozumie i ja siebie rozumiem i wiem, żem nic złego nie powiedział, ale wasza wielmożność lubi mnie zawsze przeładować i słowa moje i uczynki okręcać. — Powiedzże prześladować, przekręcać, gamoniu nieznośny! rozbójniku porządnej mowy — zawoła Don Kichot — a bodaj ci się język na całe życie skręcił! — Ech, do stu piorunów! czego pan chce ode mnie, czego mi pan tak złorzeczy? przecież pan wie, że mnie nie wychuchali przy dworze, ani filozofią nie karmili, żebym tam wiedział, jak gadać. Któż, u diabła, wyuczy ludzi z Sajago tak samo gadać, jak elegantów z Toledo, a zresztą, dalipan, i w Toledo niemało takich, co gadają, jak ich Pan Bóg nauczył. — Ma cokolwiek słuszności — rzecze uczony bakałarz — ludzie pracujący w garbarniach, co się krokiem nie ruszają z Zocodover''Zocodover'' — plac w Toledo, na którym niegdyś odbywał się targ bydła. , nie mogą tak czysto mówić, jak ci, co po całych dniach przechadzają się po wspaniałych krużgankach; a jednakże i ci z Toledo pochodzą. Dworzanie tylko i to najwykwintniejsi, mają wymowę wytworną i poprawną. Co do mnie, panowie, spędziłem jakiś czas na naukach w Salamance i chlubię się tym, że wyrażam się pięknie. — Gdybyś był większej chluby nie szukał we floretach — rzecze drugi student — to byłbyś wziął pierwszą nagrodę za wymowę, a tak byłeś w niej ostatni. — Słuchaj, bakałarzu — odpowie licencjat — w grubym jesteś błędzie, jeżeli myślisz, że nauka dobrego fechtowania się jest niepotrzebna. — Nie jest to przywidzenie moje — mówił Corchuelo (takie miał bakałarz imię) — ale prawda niezawodna i łatwa do dowiedzenia. A jeżeli chcesz, gotowym to uczynić. Pora ku temu sposobna: masz tu dwie szpady, a ja mam siły i odwagi dosyć, żeby ci pokazać, że się nie mylę. Zsiądź tylko z osła, popisuj się ze wszystkimi sztukami szermierskimi, a jeżeli ja prostą zręcznością tak ci za skórę nie zalezę, że aż ci świeczki w oczach staną, to pozwalam sobie dać pusliskami oprawę. Jak mnie tu widzisz nieuczonego, wyzywam wszystkich a wszystkich, niech mnie kto krokiem z miejsca ruszy, a ja podejmuję się każdego z placu wysadzić. — Krokiem się nie ruszyć niewielka sztuka — odpowie licencjat — wcale ci nie przeczę, ale łatwo by też zdarzyć się mogło, że już byś i nogą nie ruszył z tego miejsca, na którym stałeś, to jest, że nie umiejąc reguł, nieuctwo przypłaciłbyś życiem. — Zaraz się o tym przekonamy — odparł Corchuelo — i zeskoczywszy żwawo z osła, porwał ze złością jeden z floretów, które niósł licencjat, i stanął w bojowej postawie. — A zaprawdę, to się tak skończyć nie może — rzecze Don Kichot — trzeba rzeczy robić porządnie, a ja będę sędzią w kwestii tak długo rozbieranej, a dotąd nie rozstrzygniętej. I zsiadł zaraz z konia, a wziąwszy włócznię, stanął na środku drogi, gdy licencjat szedł już swobodnie przeciw Corchuelowi, który nacierał na niego z wściekłością, a oczy mu się jak rozżarzone węgle świeciły. Wieśniacy z Sanchem usunęli się na stronę i nie zsiadając z osłów, przyglądali się walce. Zaciekły Corchuelo zadawał ciosy za ciosami, to wprost, to z boku, to spod ręki; nacierał jak lew, sypał pchnięcia gradem. Licencjat zaś z zimną krwią je odbijał i od czasu do czasu dawał mu koniec floretu do pocałowania. Poobcinał mu wszystkie guziki u sukni, całą mu ją podarł w kawałki, sam ani jednego nie otrzymawszy razu. Dwa razy kapelusz mu zrzucił i tak go zmordował, że nareszcie z wściekłością odrzucił od siebie floret na jakie kroków pięćdziesiąt, chłopi to później zaświadczyli; a z tego pokazuje się, że wprawa i przemysł daleko są wyższe od siły. Po tym rozpaczliwym ruchu Corchuelo, znużony i znękany, stał jak posąg nieporuszenie, a Sancho, zbliżywszy się do niego, rzekł: — Na uczciwość, panie bakałarzu, jeżeli posłuchasz mojej rady, to na przyszłość nie będziesz nikogo wyzywał na fechtunek, ale na rzucanie drągiem do celu, albo na barowanie się, bo do tego macie dużo siły. Już to z tymi fechtmistrzami ciężka sprawa: słyszałem nieraz, że jak chcą, to koniec szpady wetkną w ucho od igły. — Poddaję się — rzecze Corchuelo — i nie gniewam się, że doświadczenie wyprowadziło mnie z błędu — ucałował zarazem licencjata i zostali większymi jeszcze przyjaciółmi, niż byli. Potem ruszyli, popędzając wierzchowce, żeby stanąć wcześniej we wsi Kiterii, skąd wszyscy pochodzili. W drodze licencjat miał długą mowę o doskonałości sztuki fechtunkowej i dowodził pożytków jej tylu figurami i wywodami matematycznymi, że wszystkich jak najzupełniej przekonał, a Corchuela bardziej, niż innych. Ciemno już bardzo się zrobiło gdy przybyli do wioski, ale tak była ona oświetlona, że z daleka nawet ciemność nocy przed łuną niknęła. Słyszeli także zmieszany, ale przyjemny dźwięk rozmaitych instrumentów: fletów, obojów, tamburynów, piszczałek i dzwonków. Wjeżdżając do wsi, ujrzeli drzewa wszystkie pozawieszane mnóstwem świateł, które śliczny przedstawiały widok, bo wiatru najmniejszego nie było. Grajkowie, we wszystkich kierunkach porozrzucani gromadkami, jedni tańcząc, drudzy przygrywając na kobzach i fujarkach, zabawiali liczne zgromadzenie. Cała łąka istotnie przedstawiała widownię wesołości i rozkoszy. W rozmaitych miejscach ludzie pracowali nad budową wystaw dla widzów w dzień obchodu weselnego Gamasza, który miał nastąpić jutro i, o ile się zdawało, odbyć razem z pogrzebem posępnego Bazyla. Don Kichot żadną miarą nie chciał wjechać do wsi, pomimo usilnych próśb bakałarza i wieśniaków, oraz błagań Sancha. Wzbraniał się, zmawiając na dawny zwyczaj rycerzów błędnych, którzy pod gołym niebem i w lasach noce spędzać woleli, niż na złocistych wezgłowiach. Zjechał w bok wsi, jakby na przekór biednemu giermkowi, który żałośnie wspominał uczciwy dom i piękne przyjęcie Don Diega. ----